Leyendo Harry Potter
by WeWillBeFree
Summary: Lo dicho: Los Merodeadores, el famoso trío y Los Niños Perdidos (James S. Potter, Albus S. Potter, Lyra Malfoy -OC- y Rose Weasley)


-Vale, voy a hacer la pregunta: ¿Qué coño está pasando?

Había sido Lyra Malfoy quien había hablado. Los Niños Perdidos, como James había insistido en que se llamara su peculiar grupo en su quinto año de Hogwarts, estaban en Grimmauld Place intentando descansar un poco antes de la próxima misión que el Ejército de Dumbledore o la Orden del Fénix le encargara a alguno de ellos cuando un haz de luz dorada les cegó.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue una sala llena de sofás y sillones con una gran chimenea... y otros dos grupos de gente demasiado familiar.

En el primer grupo había cuatro personas. Un chico que no podía tener más de veinte años y que habría sido una copia perfecta de Albus sino fuera porque sus ojos eran castaños en vez de verdes, otros dos chicos (uno de ellos con el pelo negro y ojos del mismo tono de gris que los de Lyra) y una chica pelirroja.

En el segundo grupo, y esto era lo que más les había desconcertado, estaban unas versiones mucho más jóvenes de Harry Potter, Hermione Ganger y Ron Weasley.

-Por fin llegáis -Dijo el chico que se parecía a Albus con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿A dónde hemos llegado exactamente? -Preguntó Rose.

-A un espacio atemporal creado para cambiar el futuro -contestó Hermione.

-Por lo visto, se nos ha dado una "segunda oportunidad" para evitar las Guerras Mágicas que han tenido lugar en los últimos 50 años -continuó un chico de pelo castaño.

Acto seguido, apareció una pila de libros a los pies de James que permanecía al lado de su hermano con Aashta Potter todavía en brazos.

-Harry Potter y la piedra fiso... filof... -leyó el niño de cuatro año desde los brazos de su tío.

-Filosofal, Aashta -corrigió Albus.

-Filosofal -repitió para aprenderlo-... pero Harry Potter es el abuelo... ¿Es un libro sobre el abuelo?

El evidente e infantil entusiasmo del niño hizo reír a su tío, que le dejó en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no les echas un vistazo, enano?

-No soy un enano, soy Aashta -se encaró enfadado, pero los libros atrajeron su atención muy rápidamente.

James se rió otra vez y le revolvió el pelo (es decir, más de lo que ya lo estaba).

Los demás se acercaron al grupo y se presentaron mirándoles a todos con curiosidad, quizá intentando averiguar con quien estaban relacionados.

-Soy James Sirius Potter -se presentó con una gran sonrisa-. Hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter. Tengo 24 años. Fui Gryffindor y capitán del equipo de Quidditch (jugaba como cazador).

-¿Le has puesto nuestros nombres? -Preguntaron Sirius y James a Harry emocionados mientras le abrazaban.

-Estoy segura de que no puede respirar -comentó Remus.

-¿Podéis dejar que se presenten los demás? -Dijo Lily con falsa irritación.

Por fin, le soltaron y le alisaron la ropa entre comentarios agradecidos. Albus suspiró y se aclaró la garganta sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

-Soy Albus Severus Potter, hermano de James -las sonrisas de James y Sirius decayeron completamente-. Tengo un año menos que él. Fui Slytherin y el comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch. Prefecto y Premio Anual.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos antes de que Sirius lo rompiera:

-No sé qué me molesta más, Cornamenta: que fuera Slytherin o tu hijo le pusiera el nombre de Snivellus...

Lily le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo derecho y le miró enfadada.

-¿Se supone que eso tenía que doler, Evans? -Le preguntó sonriendo.

-Te lo advierto, chucho...

-Que fuera Slytherin no significa que sea un mortífago -les interrumpió Harry.

Los Merodeadores y Lily le prestaron su completa atención.

-Y Snape era un hombre valiente.

Esto sacó a James del estado de shock en el que había estado hasta entonces.

-¿Valiente? -Exclamó sin poder creerlo- ¡Es un mortífago que está encantado besando el culo de su amo!

-¡James!

-¡Es cierto, Lily!

-Si -concedió Harry-, pero me salvó la vida en varias ocasiones.

Esto calló a James definitivamente.

-¿Lo hizo? -Preguntó Lily con cierta emoción.

-Si... -dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos- por ti. Pero eso probablemente venga en los libros.

Esto atrajo la atención de nuevo a los Niños Perdidos, que habían observado la escena en silencio. Todo el mundo conocía el intenso odio que James y Snape habían sentido hacia el uno hacia el otro, pero jamás creyeron que podrían presenciar parte de aquello... principalmente porque ambos protagonistas llevaban más de veinte años muertos.

-Continuad, por favor -les dijo Remus.

Lyra cogió en brazos a Aashta, que se abrazó a su madre encantado, y sonrió a los demás antes de presentarse.

-Soy Lyra Malfoy y, antes de que todos empecéis a volveros locos -añadió viendo las caras de Sirius, Harry y Ron-, quiero decir que el Harry Potter del futuro me ha dicho alrededor de mil veces que me parezco mucho más a Sirius Black que a cualquiera de los Malfoy que ha conocido.

Esto cambió las caras de indignación por caras de curiosidad. Lyra sonrió aun más, satisfecha consigo misma y miró hacia Albus, que se se estaba riendo.

-Tengo 21 años. Fui Slytherin. Capitana del equipo de Quidditch, jugaba como buscadora. Ganadora del Torneo Interescolar de Quidditch y del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Prefecta, Premio Anual... Si, hasta ahí los logros escolares. Albus y yo llevamos solo un mes casados, pero hace cuatro años tuvimos a este pequeño estrago llamado Aashta.

-¿Es vuestro hijo? -Preguntó Harry.

-Si... y tu primer nieto. Mira Aashta, este es el abuelo Harry.

Le tendió al niño para que lo cogiera en brazos y Harry, todavía sorprendido, lo cogió con experto cuidado. Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de Teddy.

-¿El abuelo? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Estás diferente.

Albus se rió y se acercó a ellos.

-Claro que es el abuelo. Mira, ellos son tía Hermione y tío Ron.

Aashta les miró con curiosidad preguntándose por qué habían cambiado tanto en un solo día.

-A ellos solo les has visto en fotos -el niño siguió la mirada de su padre-. Son los padres del abuelo, James y Lily; su padrino, Sirius...

-¿El de las historias? -Preguntó con una mirada brillante.

-El mismo. Y Remus, el padre del tío Teddy.

El aludido soltó una especie de sonido de sorpresa y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Pa-padre? ¿Yo?

-Oh, cierto. Nunca creíste que llegarías a tener una familia ¿verdad?

-¡Pues la tienes! -Exclamó James con alegría- ¡Te casaste y tuviste un hijo: Teddy!

-Eso vendrá en los libros, Jamie -intervino Rose.

-A ese juego también puedo jugar yo, _Rosie_.

-Y él es...

-¿Un hombre lobo? -Preguntó Albus- Pues no... pero si lo hubiera sido nos habría dado igual. Ahora, ¿podemos terminar con las presentaciones?

-Antes de seguir -dijo James-, deberíais saber que tenemos una hermana pequeña. Se llama Lily Luna, tiene la edad de Lyra y fue la Hufflepuff más temeraria de la historia de Hogwarts.

-Oh, Harry -suspiró Lily al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza.

Fue Rose quien tomó la palabra cuando se separaron:

-Soy Rose Weasley. Hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Los aludidos se miraron con grandes sonrisas en las caras y devolvieron su completa atención a la chica.

-Tengo la edad de Albus, 23 años. Fui Ravenclaw. Capitana del equipo de Quidditch, jugaba como cazadora. Principal responsable de que las bromas de estos tres no tuvieran demasiados heridos, prefecta y campeona del I Torneo de Ajedrez de Hogwarts. Tengo un hermano pequeño, de la edad de Lily y Lyra, llamado Hugo.

-Di lo más importante, Rose, les va a encantar -dijo Lyra con una sonrisa malvada ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga.

Suspiró con fuerza.

-Actualmente, estoy saliendo con el hermano mayor de Lyra, que tiene mi edad y se llama Scorpius.

-¡¿Estás saliendo con un Malfoy?! -Exclamó Ron.

-¡Ron! -Le reprendió Hermione.

Harry, que todavía tenía a Aashta en brazos, se apartó de su amigo con el niño cubriéndose las orejas. Ambos James empezaron a reírse con fuerza y el hijo de Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su tío.

-En realidad, es bastante divertido. Cuando Rosie tenía alrededor de dieciséis años le dijiste: "Sabes que puedes salir con quien quieras. No me importan ni su sexo, ni su status de sangre, ni si es muggle o squib pero, por favor, no traigas a un Malfoy a casa". Así que, naturalmente, trajo a Scorpius.

Remus se acercó al montón de libros mientras los demás se reían y dijo:

-Bueno, ¿por qué no empezamos?


End file.
